food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Foie Gras
Foie Gras is a summonable Food Soul whose shards can obtained through Shard Fusion. She can also be obtained from the New Player Benefits event. 'Background' This young and noble woman is like a queen; she holds herself in high regards and can be quite cold at times. Who knows? Maybe the right Master Attendant can melt her icy heart. 'Motto' For me, for you, destiny is inescapable. 'Introduction' This is a delicacy and a rare dish. It may not be served around the world, but it is very popular amongst those with an exotic taste. 'Skills' Swan Light (Normal Skill) *Foie Gras brandishes her scepter and carries out a charm attack on the enemy, causing all enemies to fall into a charmed state for 1 second. Fixed Point Attack (Energy Skill) *Foie Gras calls for her scepter to attack all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 196 extra damage, also increasing damage received by all enemies by 25% for 5 seconds. Fixed Point Attack (Combo/Linked Skill) * (Paired with Escargot) Foie Gras calls for her scepter to attack all enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 196 extra damage, also increasing damage received by all enemies by 30% for 5 seconds. Bio |-| Bio 1 = Jailhouse A four-walled room with only one window from which to look upon the landscape. Even with azure skies and starry nights, the scene is made imperfect; it is cut into pieces by long, thin images that just cross it. Which are iron bars installed in the window. If I want to walk a few steps, the echo from the noise of the iron chains being dragged along the ground can be heard in the quiet room. I spend long days living with no purpose, I'm not even aware of the passage of time in this cold room. If I sink into depression, I will just ponder the reason I was imprisoned over and over again. "It was so utterly stupid." Every time I think of it, I will look upon my own self with contemptuousness. It was an experience that complicates my mood all the more. When I was summoned to this world for the first time, what appeared to me at the time was a chef on call who worked in the castle. He seemed particularly surprised to see me. He just kept muttering on and on to himself, "How could this be," and "I have so much potential," which just grated on my nerves. I wasn't sure why, but from the time I realized he was a chef, I began to have a strange feeling of aversion towards him build up in my heart. So, I had the utmost negative impression of him from our very first meeting. By rights I should address him in a proper way as "Sir Cooking Attendant". But I really didn't want to do that.. Apparently, he did not care how he was addressed. People around him always called him things like, "chefie" or "cookie". But I just called him "guy" instead. |-| Bio 2 = Prison Break The atmosphere in the castle has been a bit peculiar as of late. Whenever I've gone around with Chefie, I've noticed someone watching us from some shadowy corner. Chefie the workaholic didn't think anyone would find this an unpleasant sight. I have a bad feeling, and I got the answer to my hunch within a few days. "What the heck is going on here?" It was amusing to see Chefie scratching his head, scowling impatiently and pacing back and forth in his cell. "How could I be a rebel? I have so much work to do every day that I have no time to finish it all." "I've been wronged!" No matter how he raised Cain there in his prison cell, no one would open the heavy iron gate for him. The rebel thing was just a pretext for the blood royals to detain him. Perhaps the real reason is that the proud royals could not accept the idea that one little insignificant chef could summon a Food Soul. "Hey guy." He stopped when he heard me calling him. "I can't take this claustrophobic environment, I need to get out of here." "What? How can you leave? Your feet are chained down." His words trailed off as he saw that I had frozen the chain on my bare feet and smashed it to bits. I walked to the window and broke the iron bars. All the while Chefie just stood the dumbfounded watching what I did. He was shocked to the core and absolutely speechless. But when I went to step out of the window, he pulled me back in. And as I turned around I was confronted by his anxious expression. "Miss... Miss Goose Pâté , please take me with you!" He is a man devoid of principles. But like this, I was touched for the first time by his humanity. Even now, it seems I haven't been able to wipe that cold temperature from my fingers. |-| Bio 3 = Separation I knew from the beginning that he was a weak man. Sweating and toiling in his filthy kitchen every day. On account of his poor and ignoble birth, he will always be made the butt of the self-important nobles' jokes. Meanwhile his own buck-passing colleagues around him offload their tiring and tedious work onto him. Yet he just seems to take it all with a smirk and a smile. But provided it has something to do with cuisine, he will trade in that flippant expression of his for a near nest one. If he fails at making a certain dish, he will be extraordinarily broken up about it, and then will be even stricter with himself the next day. When I asked him why he does this, he answered, "If I don't take cooking seriously, then isn't this a tremendous disrespect to the souls of the ingredients?" Maybe it's because of how he answered my question, maybe it was that serious expression, or the matter-of-fact swagger in his tone, but at that moment I started looking at the man differently. So that brings us up to today. In running away from being exposed, I ran into a mass of black-clad soldiers that the royal family, who had long ago prepared for such contingencies, to perform an ambush. Surrounded on all sides, I stood my ground facing these enemies so multitudinous that they looked like vast fields of wheat, not wanting anyone to hurt him. Thinking that, provided he just gave the order, I would carry him out of here even if his hands were stained with blood. But I heard from behind the most I do not want to hear at the moment. "Goose liver, forget it, leave me here." His voice sounded calm and relaxed, as if he was telling me that the weather was on very clear day. "I have no friends no family, and I have been with you every day. I am truly content." I didn't say anything, and I didn't want to look back at the expression on his face. I just had an icy cold feeling in my heart." "It's good that I came here. After I die, you will be free." Just the thought of that phrase, the one I absolutely, would, never say; my body went stiff. Yet, I had to listen to it anyway. "Goose Liver, get out of here!" "That's an order from your samurai!" |-| Bio 4 = Oath In a heavily fortified castle a shrill buzzing sound suddenly rang out penetrating the thick cold walls and into my ears, pulling me out of pondering past memories and snapping me back into the present. "What happened?" I could vaguely hear the shouts of soldiers. "Could it be an enemy invasion?" I sat on the chair which in the middle of the room, lost in thought. "Perhaps someone will come to send me out to battle." "Clang." The sound of the iron door behind me being unlocked reverberated throughout the room. "They've come so fast?" I turned around, and at the same moment the door opened. And who stood before me was not an armored soldier, but a blond teenager with an expression of passive indolence. Without even waiting for the inevitable inquiry he simply volunteered the information. "He's dead." My body froze in shock. Though it was the first time I had ever met this young chap, I knew which person the "he" referred to. "I am here to pick you up." I could feel my eyes grow wet with tears. "Let's leave together." Thirty years ago. "This is the cooking attendants orders." "So, what?" I answered with an air of complete indifference, and I never turned around to see his expression. I had expected such an outcome, because my cooking attendant was a weak man. He would not order me to take him out of here and kill everyone. I realized it long ago. Without waiting for him to say the next sentence, I used my psychic powers to build a safety net around him to both protect him and trap him in the same place. I took flight, and soared directly to the enemy stronghold, the place where the King lived. After freezing all the soldiers around the King, I stared down the King, whose expression told me, "I've been waiting for you for a long time", then, I said, "Guarantee he will live in safety, let him leave this country and I will stay here and serve you." The King promised repeatedly. Naturally he knew that if it weren't for the covenant between chefie and I, nothing could contain me. But this is exactly how the cunning King figured things would turn out from the beginning. When I got back, chefie was sitting in the safety net crying to the point that his eyes were red. I waved my hand and the net came off. He wanted to rush to me but was immediately stopped by the soldiers standing by awaiting orders. He clenched his teeth and his cheeks flushed red, he stared at me with an expression I'd never seen before and kept silent. "Go" After saying this, I turned around didn't see him, so I was ready to return to the King. But then he shouted for me to stop. His voice rang out with such deep-seated raw emotional power that I stopped dead in my tracks. "Wait for me!" "I will come back for you." "Okay." I turned around and smiled at him. Dialogue *'Summoned:' "Ah, it was at this very moment that we met..." *'Login': "Is it fate that brought you back?" *'Ice Arena:' "Come here, don't you feel a little cold?" *'Skills:' "Accept your punishment!" *'Level Up/Ascend:' "This is also a kind of fate, no?" *'Fatigued:' "No, I cannot fall yet." *'Recovering:' "I feel a warmth in my heart. I've never felt this before." *'Attack/Formation:' "Let's go. This is a fate that cannot be escaped." *'Lost/Knockout:' "It was fate..." *'Notice:' "Food is ready." *'Place 1:' "Hmm?" *'Place 2:' "What do you think?" *'In Contact 1' (Main Interface Mascot): "For me, for you, destiny is inescapable." *'In Contact 2' (Main Interface Mascot): "What exactly is different about you? Why does Heaven always show a special concern for you?" *'In Contact 3' (Main Interface Mascot): "If... there really is a way to change fate... No... it's impossible..." 'Tips' * Foie Gras is very useful in PVP and in general due to her silence skill. If she is on the opposing team, be cautious when challenging it. 'Gallery' Foie_gras_recipe.jpg|Summoning Recipe Basic-With Background-Foie Gras.jpg|Basic w/ Background Ascended-With Background-Foie Gras.jpg|Ascended w/ Background Bg-Basic-Foie Gras.jpg|Basic Background Bg-Ascended-Foie Gras.jpg|Ascended Background Category:French Category:Female Characters Category:Dishes